Les ailes de fer
by Harukane
Summary: C'est difficile de toucher dieu pas vrai ? Tu t'accroche, te bat, vole toujours plus haut... Pour finalement retomber lourdement au sol... comme d'habitude. Ed/Vy
1. Envy

Titre : Les ailes de fer

Auteur : Harukane

Disclaimer : Toujours pas a moi...

Note : Dialogue entre Edward et Envy parce que j'avais envie de tester, faire une fic qu'avec des monologues, donc c'est expérimental.  
Chaque chapitre équivaut à un perso  
ex : chap 1 : Ed, chap 2 : Envy, Chap 3: Ed ainsi de suite...  
J'ai corrigé la plupart des fautes affreuses que j'ai vu (comment ne pas les voir ?) je suis désolé si j'en ai laisser filtrer je recherche actuellement une béta :D  
Bonne continuation !

XOXOXOX

Envy

En fait, nous sommes les plus proches de Dieu. Nous avons, coincés dans nos entrailles le secret que tout les hommes veulent acquérir. Nous somme éternels, nous ne somme pas humains. Mais... est-on vraiment si proche de Dieu ? Nous somme des péchés, de la haine... de la mort. Nous somme tout ce que Dieu rejette, alors nous ne somme pas si proche de lui. Mais toi, avec tes ailes d'acier, tu t'accroches, tu te bats pour l'atteindre. Tu veux le toucher, tu veux y arriver. Mais tu t'écrases au sol a chaque fois. C'est dur hein ? Toucher Dieu... Mais toi, un simple humain, tu y arrives mieux que moi, péché immortel d'envie. C'est fou non ? Je suis ce que tu recherche et pourtant tu t'obstine a voler, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Tu as tant perdu, mais tu continues. Moi qui disais que vous étiez des larves, vous les humains, des lâches, des choses idiote sans importance... Tu n'es pas idiot... non... tu es trop intelligent. Tu cherches toujours de nouveaux moyens d'y parvenir, de nouveaux moyens pour te recréer des ailes... Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Pourquoi ? Tu es un humain et pourtant tu es si proche de Dieu, tu es si différent des autres. Que suis-je supposé faire ? Te tuer ? Alors que tu es la chose la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais vu ? Tu te fais mal, tu souffres, tu étouffes. Mais tu ne baisses pas les bras. Tu cherches, fouilles, parcours le monde à la recherche de cette pierre qui me sert de cœur. Et tu ne fait même pas ça pour toi, mais pour les autres. Je t'admire Elric... Moi, j'aurais déjà abandonné ! Moi, j'ai 400 ans d'errance derrière moi. 4 long siècles de solitude et de haine. 400 années de vie... si ce que j'ai vécu est une vie... Je mourrais peut-être demain... qui sait ?


	2. Edward

Edward

Qu'es-tu? Tu n'es pas vraiment en vie et pourtant, quelque chose bat dans ta poitrine. Comment savoir ? Toi même tu ne le sais pas ! 400 ans... qu'as-tu fais pendant ces longs siècles ? As-tu souffert ? Une vie est si douloureuse mais aussi si courte. Mais la tienne ? Sera-t-elle éternelle ? Comment fais-tu ? Vivre éternellement doit être un enfer... voir le temps défiler indéfiniment, lentement. Dieu est si cruel ! Tu es peut-être un péché, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mauvais. Je suis sûr que quelque chose d'autre se cache derrière l'être haineux que tu montre au monde. Dit Envy... as-tu déjà essayer de voler ? Je sais que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire humain comme tu dit, une larve, une chose idiote... mais as-tu déjà essayer de te crée des ailes ? Pour tenter de toucher Dieu ? Toi qui es péché, as-tu déjà toucher Dieu ? Moi j'ai essayer. Mais tout à échouer... Je me suis écrasé au sol, brisant mes ailes de fer et mes rêves. Je cherche quelque chose pour réparé mes fautes. Une pierre. La pierre que tout les hommes cherchent. La pierre qui te sert de cœur, la pierre qui bats dans ta poitrine... Je ne peut pas te la voler, c'est le pilier de ta vie, cette petite pierre rouge sang faites de vies humaine. La vie... Tu trouve cela pathétique. Mais Envy, nous, nous ne sommes pas éternels. Un jour, je ne serais plus là. Mais toi, tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Un jour, je mourrais. Car je ne suis qu'un simple humain... Est-ce que tu me regretteras ? Est-ce que tu penseras a moi ? La solitude, tu connais, le temps, la haine, l'absence, la tristesse, l'attente... Qui d'autre peut connaitre ces sentiments mieux que toi ? Tu as quand même passer 400 ans à les côtoyer, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu connaitras la réponse à tout ça.  
Moi, je n'aurai jamais la chance de questionner l'être métaphysique dont tout le monde parle. Si tu le rencontre un jour, pense à moi.


	3. Encore Envy

Envy

Tu dis que tu vas mourir, mais si tu meurs... qui se battra contre Dieu ? Qui cherchera à voler mon cœur ? Qui te remplacera ? Personne ! Tu es irremplaçable ! Unique. Même pour un humain, arrête de dire que tu ne vaux rien c'est si faux... Et puis... à quoi ça sert que tu meurs si tu n'as pas rempli ton but ? J'ai 400 ans de vie vide, toi ta vie est courte mais bercer par tes objectifs ! Moi, quel sont mes objectifs ? Tuer ? Te ressembler ? Que puis-je faire pour t'aider à réussir ? M'arraché le cœur et te l'offrir ? L'accepteras-tu si je te l'offre ? Tu n'es pas inutile Edward, loin de la ! Un jour, tu trouveras le moyen de toucher Dieu, j'en suis sûr ! Pas besoin de moi pour lui poser toutes les questions dont tu n'as pas les réponses. Et ce jour là, tu sauras que les humains peuvent être l'égal de Dieu. Parce que le savoir est le plus prestigieux des trésors. Moi, je suis un homonculus, je ne suis ni un humain ni un Dieu. Que suis-je ? C'est une bonne question. Je crois que je ne suis rien... c'est sûrement ça ! Je n'ai pas de vie... juste une mort, je n'ai pas d'amis, juste la solitude, je ne connais rien aux sentiments... En fait je ne peut pas te répondre, c'est trop complexe. Je suis quelque chose qui n'est pas naturel, qui ne devrait pas exister, qui devrait disparaitre. Voilà, je ne suis pas utile, ni irremplaçable, et encore moins humain... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'existe. Triste vie... Mais, je ne suis peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je ressens quand même des sentiments. La haine, la peur, la mélancolie, la tristesse, la joie... quoi que ça reste rare. Et toi ? Quel sentiment as-tu déjà rencontré ? L'amour qui sait ?


	4. Envy et Edward

Edward (première réplique) et Envy

"L'amour... C'est quelque chose qui reste flou. Je connais la joie, la peur, le désespoir... mais l'amour ?! Je ne crois pas le connaître, ou plutôt je ne croyais pas le connaître."

"Comment ça tu « croyait » ? On peut croire connaître un sentiment et finalement, se rendre compte qu'il nous est inconnu ?!"

"Oui, c'est même très courant... je connais la jalousie aussi... mais de toi à moi tu doit être celui qui la connait le mieux"

"Tu peut le dire ! ça fait 400 ans qu'elle me colle à la peau... mais c'est aussi un sentiment complexe... en y regardant bien, la jalousie et l'amour, ça se ressemble. Tu es jaloux quand tu es amoureux, tu es égoïste. Tu veux garder celui que tu aime pour toi seul, tu ne veut pas qu'il approche d'autres personnes. Avec l'amour, on s'attachent. Avec la jalousie, On retient."

"Et si tu te trompait ?"

"Hé bien... je ne sais pas. Ce monde, cette vie. Tout est fade et compliqué. Il faut expliquer, poser les bonnes questions, trouver les réponses... Tout ça pour finir mort. A quoi ça rime ? Pourquoi t'accroche-tu autant à l'amour ?"

"Parce que c'est une des rares choses qui embellit ce monde. C'est doux, c'est agréable. Pourquoi chercher plus ? Pourquoi tuer quand on peut aimer ?"

"Il faut d'abord avoir quelqu'un a aimer et qui nous aimera en retour"

"Pourquoi pas moi ?"

"Toi ?!"

"Oui, si je te dit que je t'aime..."

"Alors il faudrait que je change..."


	5. Encore Edward

Edward

Qui te demande de changer ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Tu dit "vole, touche Dieu" Mais si je n'ai personne pour m'aider à me relever quand mes ailes se brises, si je n'ai rien pour me donner le courage de me battre, si je n'ai rien de doux, comment faire ? Un jour, je ne me relèverais pas. Mais ne change jamais, sinon tu ne sera plus Envy. Même si tu n'es pas "humain" tu es vivant... Tu me parle d'amour et de haine, tu me dit qu'il faut aimer mais tu refuse que quelqu'un t'aime... Laisse-moi essayer. A moins que tu ne m'aime pas ? C'est ça ? Je ne suis que celui qui tente en vain de toucher Dieu, celui qui se bat, qui s'acharne. Celui que tu regarde avec une pointe d'admiration mais un regard méprisant. Que suis-je pour toi ? Tu me sors de belles paroles mais en fait, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dit ? A quoi bon chercher un sens à la vie si tu refuse tout ce qui est bon ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain, un humain amoureux d'une chose... C'est ça que tu pense ? Je suis amoureux d'un péché mais pas d'une chose. Tu es vivant. Et pourquoi veux-tu autant n'être rien ? Tu veux être rejeter ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'on te bannisse et qu'on t'interdise de vivre parce que tu es un péché ? Mais dans ces conditions, c'est toi qui te prive, toi qui t'interdit de toucher a cette liberté qui t'est offerte ! Prend ce qu'on te donne pour une fois ! En 400 ans, accepte d'être aider au moins une fois... Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Rien ! Essai... Qui sait ce que tu pourrait trouver ?


	6. Toujours Envy

Envy

De quoi parlons-nous ? De toi ? De moi ? Ou de Dieu ? Ne mélange pas tout Edward ! Je te disais juste que Dieu était intouchable, même pour nous les homonculus ! Mais que toi, simple humain arrivais à le frôler. Ou est l'amour la dedans ? Le fait est que je n'ai eu que la haine pendant 400 ans ne veux pas dire que je souhaite qu'on me tende la main ! Loin de là ! Je suis très bien comme ça ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu as vouloir me faire goûter à votre vie ? Personne ne m'accepterais ! J'ai trop tuer, je suis souillé, sale, mauvais. Laisse-moi erré, ne cherche pas à me sauver ! Ne cherche pas a m'aider ! Et qui te dit que je t'aime ? Car je te confie mes états d'âmes ? Les Homonculus ne connaissent pas l'amour, ne ressentent pas l'amour et n'ont pas besoins de l'amour ! Et puis, je ne refuse rien, on ne m'as jamais rien proposé ! A la base cher Fullmetal, nous sommes ennemis, et les ennemis ne parlent pas de leurs avis sur le monde ! Je suis sensé de tuer ! Et toi, tu insinues que tu m'aime ! On aura tout vu aujourd'hui ! Ed... Cherche pas plus loin, ce moment de "faiblesse" est oublié, maintenant reprenons notre gue-guerre habituelle. Et ne parlons plus de ces échanges sans queue ni tête !


	7. Toujours Edward

Edward

Sans queue ni tête ? Faiblesse ? Les homonculuse n'ont pas besoins de l'amour ? On ne t'as jamais rien proposer ? Tu ne souhaite pas qu'on te tende la main ? T'es-tu bien entendu parler ? "Je t'admire Elric, moi j'aurais déjà abandonné !" ou encore "Qui chercheras à voler mon cœur ?". L'amour est partout Envy, ne te bute pas à te mentir ! Tu as besoin d'amour, tout en toi le crie ! Quand tu parle, ça se sent ! "Et qui te dit que je t'aime ?" gnagnagnagna ! Qui me le dit ? Mais personne ! Je suppose c'est tout ! Déballer son cœur, ses tristesse, ses mauvais souvenirs a quelqu'un, c'est pas une faiblesse. Ne mélange pas tout ! Et il n'y a pas 5 minutes, tu clamais haut et fort que toi, Ô pauvre péché d'envie tu errer seul depuis 4 siècles et que, par conséquent, tu voulais être aimer de quelqu'un. Ai-je tort ?


End file.
